Snow in California
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Natalia berharap, dengan tangannya, dia bisa menurunkan salju di California. / domestic!AU /


**Snow in California  
**Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
**Pairing**: America/Belarus. **Genre**: Romance/Family. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: domestic!AU. interpretation of Ariana Grande's Snow in California.

_(Natalia berharap, dengan tangannya, dia bisa menurunkan salju di California_._)_

* * *

Satu roti terbelah jadi dua. Sekaleng selai _blueberry_ sudah menunggu. Natalia mengangkat pisaunya dan memandang benda mengkilat yang sudah ditempeli remah-remah serat roti itu. Bagus juga, menurutnya. Tajam dan enak dipakai. Tidak salah Alfred membawakan ini sebagai buah tangan dari Australia satu setengah minggu yang lalu.

Alfred sudah menanti di meja makan, di balik punggung Natalia, namun dia tidak peduli pada sarapan. Kedua tangannya menggenggam ujung koran dan sesekali dia melontarkan humor namun Natalia hanya memasang telinganya untuk imbalan humor Alfred yang tak pernah dia pahami di mana poin lucunya.

Natalia menoleh ke jendela ruang makan saat Alfred pergi sebentar ke toilet. Mendung sekali di luar sana. Sejenak dia menatap tangannya, dan sebuah gagasan muncul. Lalu matanya tertuju pada kabinet berpintu kaca di hadapannya—mempertanyakan kewarasannya sambil mencerminkan diri. Apa dia waras jikalau berharap bahwa dia bisa mengeluarkan sihir dari tangannya dan membuat mendung betah berada di atas California sampai esok hari?

"Yo, Natalia, rotinya sudah selesai? Kesulitan membuka penutup kaleng selainya? Sini aku yang—oh, sudah, sini, aku saja yang mengoleskannya!"

"Aku bisa melakukannya," jawab Natalia datar, dan menyelamatkan kaleng lebih dahulu dari sambaran tangan Alfred yang sedang berdiri di balik punggungnya.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kelihatannya kau berbeda?"

Apanya? Natalia merasa bahwa dia memakai topeng yang biasanya saja, tidak mengeluarkan sedikit pun perasaannya lewat aura wajah. Kenapa Alfred bisa mengatakan bahwa perbedaan perasaan itu terlihat?

(Mungkin Natalia harus belajar bahwa itulah arti penggunaan istilah _soulmate_ sebab merekalah orang-orang yang mampu melihat lewat firasat.)

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang berbeda."

"Ayolaaah," Alfred menjawil dagu Natalia sambil lewat dan kembali ke bangkunya barusan. "Oh, iya, aku lupa! Aku harus menelepon Arthur soal penerbangan besok!" Alfred pergi lagi dari bangkunya, menggesernya hanya dengan dorongan kasar dan keheningan ruang makan pun pecah seketika.

Natalia berhenti mengoleskan selai pada potongan roti yang seharusnya untuk Alfred. Dia memperhatikan hasil karyanya sejenak, dan jikalau dia adalah seorang yang perfeksionis, maka dia akan membuang roti ini ke jendela. Olesannya sangat berantakan dan mungkin seorang anak lima tahun pun akan menertawakannya. Padahal dia bisa melakukan yang lebih baik kemarin, meski dia tidak biasa bekerja di dapur.

Alfred memang benar-benar akan pergi besok.

Lalu dia berniat untuk memanggil salju.

_Datang, datang, datanglah sekarang, jangan pulang hingga esok._

Natalia bersedia menyambut mereka dan tidak akan keberatan jika suhu California turun beberapa derajat dan mereka tidak bisa keluar rumah. Sungguh, tidak apa-apa, sebab dia pasti akan merasa hangat di depan perapian dengan pelukan Alfred pada pinggangnya, dan mereka akan berbagi satu sofa kecil bersama, sebab Alfred tak jadi pergi.

Ada banyak gumpalan awan di luar, begitu yang Natalia perhatikan di menit-menit berikutnya. Mungkin jika ia melelehkan mereka, salju-saljunya akan terjun sekarang juga dan tidak berhenti sampai esok hari, ya? Jika memperhitungkan banyaknya awan dan betapa gemuknya mereka.

_Tuhan, tolong turunkan salju esok di California._

"Sudah kuduga, ada yang salah denganmu," Alfred mengagetkannya sambil memeluk dari belakang. Dia bahkan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Natalia.

"Lepaskan aku. Ada pisau di tanganku."

"Kau tidak akan menusukku kalau begini caranya," Alfred mengacak rambut Natalia dan mengecup sudut bibirnya dari samping. "Katakan saja, Sayang, kita selesaikan sekarang. Aku adalah pahlawan yang akan menyelamatkanmu dari masalah!" gelak tawa berisik Alfred serasa bisa memecah gendang telinga Natalia. "Atau kaumau makan di luar untuk melepas stres? Ayo mari ikut denganku dan lupakan roti selainya!"

Natalia hanya mengeluh pelan ketika Alfred melepaskannya.

"Aku ingin menelepon Katyusha."

"Oh baiklah~ kau sudah lama tidak menghubunginya, 'kan? Aku akan memanaskan mobil dulu, sudah lama kita tidak menggunakannya, semoga dia masih baik-baik saja," Alfred pergi dari sana sambil bersenandung, dan Natalia memandang punggung suaminya yang menjauh sambil mengutuk,

_Karena kau terlalu sering pergi._

Katyusha menjawab tidak lama setelah Natalia menaruh gagang telepon di telinganya. Dia tahu kakaknya itu tak pernah berpisah jauh-jauh dan lama-lama dari ponselnya.

"Aaa, Natalia, halo, halo? Apa kabar? Bagaimana di California? Aku baru pulang dari rumah Ivan—"

"Besok Alfred pergi."

"Ho? Yaaa memang wajar, 'kan? Jabatannnya memang menuntut untuk itu dan bukannya memang kau sudah terbiasa ditinggal—"

"Besok hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang pertama."

"Oh," jeda sebentar, "Natalia, tahukah kau makna sebenarnya di balik perpisahan? Bahwa di baliknya, kau akan menyadari indahnya kebersamaan—"

"Aku punya pisau di tanganku."

Terdengar gelak tawa dari seberang, "Ah, tetap saja kau tidak bisa melemparkannya padaku sekarang."

"Tapi aku akan menyimpannya untuk kedatanganmu nanti."

"Ayolah Natalia, perpisahan sementara itu tidak buruk. Kau akan menyadari betapa kau menyayangi Alfred—"

Natalia menaruh gagang telepon kembali ke tempatnya dengan kasar. Sekali banting. Bunyinya nyaring, tapi tidak cukup keras untuk membuat Alfred mendengarnya. Kalau dia mendengar, Natalia tidak bisa menduga ocehan macam apa yang akan dilontarkan suaminya yang dia yakini telinganya tidak akan tahan. Marah mungkin tidak, tetapi dia pasti akan menjadikannya lelucon yang tak berharga atau hal untuk mencandai Natalia, atau mungkin yang lebih parah: menghebohkannya pada tetangga.

Telepon berdering lagi. Natalia mengangkatnya untuk memastikan Katyusha mendengar sarkasmenya yang berikutnya.

"Aku tidak butuh lelucon murahanmu, Kat. Aku akan menutupnya lagi."

"Nat, semoga besok turun salju yang lebat di California."

Natalia terdiam. Niatnya membanting telepon untuk kali kedua menguap cepat. Dia mendengar tawa kecil dari Katyusha kemudian, dan dia lanjut diam. Tidak ingin menyahut apapun, karena dia tidak tahu kata apa yang paling tepat dari apapun untuk kakaknya. Katyusha memang paling mampu memahaminya.

"Tapi kalau tidak jadi bersalju, jangan takut, Nat, Alfred pergi bukan berarti dia tidak mencintaimu lagi. Dia tidak membuang perasaannya di sepanjang perjalanan, tenang saja. Jangan takut tidak bisa merayakan hari jadi kesatu, karena aku yakin di tahun-tahun berikutnya, di hari jadi kedua, ketiga, kesepuluh, dan seterusnya, kalian akan tetap menyayangi. Aaaw, manisnya~"

"... Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Mmmm," dengung panjang suara Katyusha cukup memuakkan Natalia, "Aku cuma menghiburmu."

Natalia menarik napas dalam yang singkat, "Kuharap Matthew memberikan sirup _maple_ yang beracun untukmu."

"Haaaa, ayolah, jangan sejahat itu padaku, kakakmu sendiri, huhu," Katyusha mengaduh-aduh meniru drama-drama picisan yang sering iseng dia saksikan. "Ya sudahlah, hujan salju atau tidak, kuharap kau memiliki hari yang bahagia, hari ini, besok, maupun hari-hari berikutnya. Sampai nanti, Nat, aku mau belanja dulu~ selamat pagi menjelang siang~"

Natalia menutupnya tanpa perlu menunggu apakah Katyusha akan mengubah pikirannya. Dia lekas-lekas membereskan meja makan dan mengambil mantelnya dan mantel Alfred, sebelum memastikan kompor listrik sudah dimatikan dan tidak ada kran air yang terbuka, untuk kemudian mengunci rumah lantas bergabung dengan Alfred.

Alfred mengajaknya makan muffin sebagai sarapan, kemudian mengarahkan mobil mereka ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Natalia tidak terlalu berminat untuk berbelanja, mereka hanya berputar-putar di dalam sambil melihat-lihat dengan bergandengan tangan. Pertautan yang terjadi atas inisiatif Alfred, namun Natalia tidak ingin menyangkal hasratnya sendiri untuk membalas itu. Alfred kemudian membawa Natalia ke arah jalan luar kota yang sepi hingga jam makan siang.

Mereka makan siang di salah satu restoran cepat saji, di tepian kota, di dekat sebuah stasiun pengisian bahan bakar. Alfred membagi seporsi jumbo kentang goreng, tetapi dialah yang memakan dua pertiganya. Perjalanan mereka berlanjut kembali ke dalam kota, dan menemukan sebuah sungai.

Alfred memarkirkan mobilnya di area yang agak sepi dan berdiri bertopang pada pagar pembatas. Natalia berdiri di sampingnya dan memejamkan mata, mencoba menarik napas sedalam yang dia mampu, membawa angin sungai ke dalam paru-parunya, mencoba mengenali apakah ada bau salju sebagai pertanda di sana.

"Senang?" Alfred membangunkannya.

Natalia membuka mata perlahan, Alfred menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Dua jengkal jarak mereka, Alfred tertawa kecil.

"Kau benar-benar aneh hari ini," Alfred mengecup bibir Natalia, satu detik tampaknya cukup baginya.

(Tidak untuk Natalia.)

"Aku memang aneh setiap hari, seharusnya kau tidak perlu mempermasalahkan itu."

"Aku mengerti itu. Maaf, aku harus pergi di hari penting kita."

Alfred mengingatnya. Natalia menutup matanya lagi.

"Bukannya aku tidak sayang padamu, sih," Alfred mengangkat bahu. "Tapi aku tidak pergi lama. Kita masih bisa merayakannya ketika aku datang," lelaki itu mengacak rambut Natalia. "Lagipula, aku pergi ke Prancis. Aku akan minta Francis mencarikan kado terbaik untukmu."

"Tidak bisakah ditunda?"

"Apa kau terlalu perfeksionis jadi kau cuma ingin merayakannya persis di tanggalnya? Kurasa kau bukan—"

Natalia menarik Alfred melalui kerah kemejanya, dan tangannya yang lain melingkar di leher suaminya, menyokong lelaki itu kuat-kuat di sana agar ciumannya tidak lepas sebelum dia yang melonggarkan. Alfred tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka, dan mengelus pipi Natalia dengan ibu jarinya.

Cuma kehendak tubuh merekalah yang menggedor-gedor rongga dada mereka untuk meminta oksigen sehingga ciuman itu lepas. Natalia berbicara dengan suara terburu-buru, "Jangan berani-berani bicara lagi atau aku akan meninju perutmu."

Alfred terkekeh lantas langsung menggamit pinggang Natalia, "Tidak ada yang salah dengan merayakannya sedikit terlambat."

Natalia ingin membantah, ingin berontak, tidakkah Alfred berpikir bahwa ada kemungkinan bahaya yang bisa saja membuat mereka tidak bisa merayakan hari jadi itu selama-lamanya, atau ... ah, lupakan. Semuanya sesederhana ini: tidak bolehkah dia meminta sesuatu yang indah tepat di hari yang indah?

Mungkin meminta boleh, tetapi dia tidak selalu bisa menerimanya; gagasan itu yang menyala di kepalanya saat ini. Memang pahit tapi—

—ya sudahlah. Bibir Alfred lebih manis dari itu. Alfred kembali menciumnya sebelum oksigen menjadi kebutuhan yang amat penting, lalu membawanya ke dalam mobil lagi.

Lalu Alfred mengarahkan mobilnya ke sebuah _aqua park_. Itu bukan tempat favorit Natalia tetapi dia tetap saja mengikuti kemana pun Alfred melangkah dan tetap menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk setiap teori konyol Alfred soal ikan-ikan, bahkan untuk teori gila nan garingnya tentang mengapa ikan pari berbentuk gepeng.

Karena mengantre di sebuah toko di dalam _aqua park_ untuk membeli sebuah boneka lumba-lumba yang tiba-tiba ditaksir Natalia, mereka keluar dari sana pada pukul setengah lima sore.

"Whoaaa, salju, salju!" Alfred berhenti tiba-tiba. "Salju, salju! Natalia, ini salju pertama tahun ini yang kulihat di California! Aaah, akhirnya salju~ salju California~ salju pertama di musim ini kusaksikan di New Zealand, sih, jadi aku rindu salju California~"

Natalia melepas tangan Alfred dari tangannya untuk kemudian mengancingkan mantelnya. Tetapi setelah dia melakukannya, dia kembali menggenggam tangan Alfred, seolah itu adalah sebuah naluri. Ternyata Alfred-lah yang melepaskannya lagi sesudah itu, untuk melepaskan mantelnya. Disampirkannya ke kepala Natalia, lantas kembali menautkan dirinya dengan Natalia.

"Hng?"

"Mantelmu tidak punya tudung. Pakailah. Tempat parkir cukup jauh dan hujan saljunya lebat, nih. Ayo, siap lari, nyonyaku?" Alfred menoleh dan tanpa ragu menyunggingkan senyum paling lebarnya.

Semua yang Alfred lakukan hari ini hanya membuatnya makin berharap bahwa besok akan terjadi hujan salju yang lebat di California.

* * *

Natalia tertidur di depan perapian, di atas pangkuan Alfred, dan satu selimut di atasnya. Mereka melupakan makan malam karena begitu datang, Alfred langsung membuatkan kopi untuk mereka berdua dan mengajak Natalia untuk nonton _sitcom_ di atas sofa yang menghadap ke perapian. Tetapi Natalia tertidur di menit ketujuh.

Ketika Natalia bangun, dia tidak tahu mengapa posisinya berubah. Dan Alfred tidak memangkunya atau memeluk dirinya.

Namun itu tidak penting.

Yang terpenting, hari ini California **tidak** dilanda hujan salju.

* * *

Natalia sudah mencari sampai ke dapur, namun Alfred tidak ada. Dia tidak pernah sepanik ini, setidaknya selama satu tahun pernikahan mereka. Sewaktu kecil, kedua kakaknya tidak pernah membuatnya panik karena selalu ada Katyusha yang menenangkannya dan Ivan yang menghajar orang-orang yang membuatnya panik. Ya, dia paham, dia anak yang manja, dan Alfred-lah yang membuat dia memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk keluar dari zona nyamannya dengan tinggal terpisah jauh ribuan mil dari saudara-saudaranya.

Dia membuka pintu luar, dan dia berhenti sebentar sebelum berlari.

Koper Alfred ada di dekat pintu.

Setidaknya, lelaki itu masih ada di sekitar sini.

Ah, benar. Lelaki itu bersandar di tembok luar, di samping pot bunga matahari yang belum berbunga, sambil memainkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

Natalia mengabaikan semua gengsi dan langsung memeluk Alfred.

"Oh, hei, hei, Nat—Sayang, kau terlalu kencang melakukannya—"

"Kuharap hari ini hujan salju," bisik Natalia di depan dada Alfred.

"Sayangnya, menurut ramalan cuaca, suhu hari ini akan lebih tinggi dari kemarin dan tidak akan ada hujan salju hari ini," Alfred mengeratkan diri Natalia di pelukannya. Dia tersenyum; sambil menenggelamkan wajah di rambut Natalia yang berantakan. "Tenang, Sayang," Alfred mengecup mahkota Natalia, "Cuma tiga hari, dan aku janji Francis akan membelikanmu sesuatu yang terbaik sebagai hadiah."

Natalia ingin memeluk Alfred lebih lama lagi.

"Baru saja aku ingin membangunkanmu."

"Kau ke mana saja?" Natalia mendongak sedikit, dan matanya bertemu mata Alfred yang sedang seteduh langit California pada pertengahan musim semi.

"Mm, beli roti untuk kubawa," Alfred menaruh dagunya di kepala Natalia. " Arthur ingin menjemputku lebih cepat. Untung saja kaubangun lebih dulu."

"Akan kutusuk kau jika pergi tanpa pamit."

"Kau memang bisa mengatakannya, tapi tidak melakukannya, Natalia Arlovskaya-Jones."

Jari-jari Natalia terjalin satu sama lain di punggung Alfred. Tepat ketika dia mendongak untuk mencium Alfred, klakson berbunyi mengangetkan keduanya. Sudah ada Arthur di dalamnya, dan itu berarti satu hal yang tidak bisa dielakkan: Alfred harus berangkat sekarang juga.

Setelah satu ciuman selamat tinggal yang membuat Arthur berkata muak dari dalam mobil, Alfred akhirnya pergi.

Lalu Natalia menghapuskan harapannya:

Semoga tidak ada salju di California hari ini, dan tidak pula sepanjang perjalanan Alfred ke Prancis.

(Agar tak ada yang mengusik perjalanan Alfred pergi; perjalanan perginya untuk nanti **kembali **lagi.)

**end.**

* * *

A/N: judul diambil dari lagu berjudul sama milik Ariana Grande. salah satu lagu terbaik Ariana, menurutku, adeeeem banget huhuhu~ yes, another Ariana's s fan here! pertama kali denger Snow in California itu pun langsung semacam ... "California? Dammit this is AmeBela's song!" dan plotnya pun berdasarkan interpretasiku dari lagu itu hehehe~ karena, yah, it's California (salah satu kota favoritku di USA!) langsung kepikiran America dan kebetulan masih maboq AmeBela hahaha~

(dan domestic!au itu faaavoooriiiiiiiiittt banget hah siyal fluffy yang halal*?* emang paling nikmaaaaaaat) (APA)


End file.
